the_tales_from_sodorfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Sodor's Railways
Sodor and Mainland Railway In 1856, Steam Powered machinery replaced horses and carts. The 2nd Industrial Revolution was in full swing. Sodor wanted a railway to share in it. Glasgow, Scotland was appointed to make the engines and rolling stock for the railway. 3 boxy engines were built to run the railway. Their names were Neil, Clive, and Matthew. they started work at Barrow in Furness in England, Sodor's Mainland. In 1857, the railway was finished, in under 12 months. The railway was a instant hit. They expanded as far as Hawin Lake Station and next to it, the town of Gorsaflyn in 1866. Old Bailey was a fogman. He would later become the stationmaster of Hawin Lake Station. However, that's a story for another time. In 1914, the railway closed, but I get to that later. The Harwick Tramway Up north, Harwick wanted a railway to transport passengers and goods instead of the roads. The roads were pretty bad, being dusty. In Ireland, a steam tram engine was built. His name was Toby. He was also the model of the J70 Steam Trams of the GNR, and later, The LNER. He also got his own coach, Henrietta. He was the only one on his tramway, doing hard work like goods and passenger runs, sometimes at the same time. In 1909, the tramway closed because the farms and factories were starting to use lorries to take their goods instead of Toby and the passengers started favoring the buses instead of Henrietta. The Mid Sodor Railway In 1879, a narrow gauge railway was being built to take passengers from Arlesdale up to the mountains. A model of the England Class engine on the Ffestiniog Railway. The most famous of which being Prince, Welsh Pony, Palmerston, and Princess. Those engines are still around. The engine arrived in pieces in crates, and Toby took the crates in freight cars to Arlesdale on his morning goods trains, and then to King Orry's bridge, near the MSR work shed, on horses and carts. Where the engine was put together in less than 1 week. He was named Duke, after the Duke of Sodor. For 2 years later, Duke would handle the trains and expand the line. In 1881, 3 new engines came to assist. Their names were Atlas the Mine Engine, Jim the Green Engine, and Jennings the Red Engine. They were also pieces in crates and went to King Orry's Bridge. In 1905, Falcon and Stuart came on to help. They loved to tease the others, but got along good. In 1920, Stanley came in from the US to help, but was turned into a pumping engine instead. In 1948, the railway closed The Arlesdale Railway The Arlesdale Railway was really 10 miles from the Mid Sodor Railway built over. Sir Topham Hatt brought in the first 3 engines were Bert, Rex, and Mike in 1966 and he said he would give them passengers and goods if they delivered ballast for him for his railway. In 1976, Jock joined them. In 1985, Frank joined the crew as the maintenance diesel. In 1990, The Blister Twins came in to act as station pilots and help Frank with the maintenance trains. In 2009, Olivia came form an estate railway to help the other engines. Sigred of Arlesdale came in 2011 to take passengers around. The Wellsworth, Maron, and Suddrey Railway In 1889, another standard gauge railway was being build. Three engines were built to do goods trains and passenger trains and to build the new railway. Their names were Colin, Lily, and Adam. Neil, Clive, and Matthew weren't happy to say the least and did not get along with Adam, Lily, and Colin. They didn't want to share their railway to let another railway to come in and steal their thunder. In 1902, The 3 W,M,& S engines built the Brendam Branch Line, Then Crosby Station in 1903, Then Brendam Docks in 1905, Then finally the China Clay Pits in 1915 The Skarloey Railway In 1885, another narrow gauge railway was built. the first 2 engines, Skarloey and Rheneas, came from Wales. It took less than 2 years to build the line. In 1896, tender engine named Bertram came to help with the big goods and passengers. In 1904, Ivo Hugh came to help the three. The 4 expanded their railway to mountains and took 18 months. In 1924, 2 black maintenance diesels were built to do maintenance work on the main line. They were named Rusty and Fred. In 1949, Stuart and Falcon, now named Peter Sam and Sir Handel came from the Mid Sodor Railway, repainted red. In 1958, Duncan came. In 1969, Duke was discovered and went to work on the SKR. In 2010, Atlas, Jennings, and Jim came on, repainted red. Except Jim, who'm remained green and Jennings, who was already red, and just got blue lining. In 2005, Mighty Mac arrived to help with goods The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Railway In 1901, Another Standard Gauge Railway came. The first engine on the line was Edward. Then Thomas, who was built in 1905 and came to the railway 1 month after his build date. Toby came in 1910 with his coach Henrietta. Adam, Neil, Clive, Matthew, Lily, and Colin weren't to happy to share their railway lines to make a new one to butt in and their thunder to be stolen by a new railway. Edward, Thomas, and Toby built Knapford and Tidmouth stations in 1911 and 1913 and then the Ffaquhar Branch in 1914 all by themselves The Railway Act and it's affects In 1921, the 120 railways in British Isles and Sodor came together as 4 big railways. They were the London and North Eastern Railway, The London, Midland and Scottish Railway, The Southern Railway, and The Great Western Railway. Nationalisation and the affects In 1948, The LNER, LMS, SR, and GWR merged to form British Railways. The 1950's started to have more and more diesels in British Railways. In 1968, steam was almost gone, with outdated diesels scrapped, too. Railways like the Bluebell railway, The Dean Forest Railway, The Ffestiniog Railway and the Talyllyn Railway still are around and keep steam and outdated diesels in service. North Western Railway In 1915, the 3 standard gauge railways formed one big railway. Colin, Lily, Matthew, and Clive left in 1917 and replaced by Winston and Albert, two of Edward's friends on the Furness Railway. In 1922, Sir Topham Hatt needed engines in his fleet and he borrowed 98462 and 87546 from the LNER's board of directors. They were rude and horrid bullies. Then in 1923, Gordon came to pull the express. In 1925, 98462 and 87546 left and returned to the LNER. James, Henry, Donald, and Douglas came their wake. Then Thomas earned the Ffaquhar Branch in 1925, after saving James from a nasty accident. Neil took his place as station pilot at Vicarstown Station. Percy came in 1935. Duck followed in 1940. In 1948, Bill and Ben came to help on Edward's Branch Line with Edward, Albert, and Adam. In 1957, Diesel came on trial, but was sent packing really quick. with in 2 weeks, I might add. In 1962, Mavis came to help Thomas, Percy, and Toby on Thomas' Branch Line. in 1965, BoCo was brought in to help Edward, Bill, Ben, Adam, and Albert on Edward's Branch Line. In 1967, Owen, Edwin, and Evan arrived to run the Norramby Branch. In 1967, A Great Western Railway engine named Oliver, his coach Isabel, and his brakevan, Toad were saved from being scrapped by Douglas. Soon before Oliver came, Bear came in. In 1984, Geoff the Works Diesel was bought to look after Crovan's Gate Works and to run the Main Line Loop. In 1991, Diesel came back, but left. In 1998, Derek, Arry, and Bert were bought. In 2000, Lady came to work on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. In 2002, Salty, Harvey, Jack, and Alfie came to help. In 2003, 5 new friends came to help Sir Topham Hatt's railway with the increasing work load. They were Spencer, Emily, Arthur, Murdoch, and Fergus. Diesel came back 2 more times. One in 2002, the other in 2003. He failed, and left, He saved Oliver, Toad, and Salty from a fire at the works. He left, however. He can always visit Sodor. In 2005, Dennis arrived to work on the Killdane Branch Line with Arry and Bert. Neville and Molly came to help on the main line the same year. The same year, Diesel 10 came and worked on the Killdane Branch Line with Dennis, Arry and Bert. In 2006, Rosie came to help Thomas on his branch line.Then came Whiff in 2007. Billy also came in 2007. He was on Sodor for a small time and was sent away in disgrace and turned into a generator. In 2008, Stanley came to help rebuild and work at Great Waterton Station, on Thomas' Branch Line and The Kirk Ronan Branch Line. In 2010, Charlie came to work on the main line. Scruff then came in 2010 to help Whiff in his garbage dump. In 2011, Paxton and Sidney came. In 2012, Stafford came to help. In 2013 and since, Stephen, Glynn, Millie, Samson, Ryan, Daisy, Timothy, Gator, Rebecca, Iris, Theo, Porter, William, and others came. the Peel Godred Branch Line was restored with Arthur, Samson and his coach, Darcy, and his brakevan, Bradford, Gator, Stafford, and Iris running it. Ryan and Daisy now run the new Harwick Branch Line. In 2019, Darrell the Diesel came to do track maintenance on the Killdane Branch Line. Andy, Jeffery, Sean, and Steve came later that year to work on the new Main Line Loop Line with Geoff the Works Diesel. The same year, Samson, Darcy, and Bradford saved an engine named 246 and his 2 coaches, Beppe and Dexter, from scrap. 246 was renamed Lorenzo. He now runs the Atlantic Branch Line with William. The same year, the Main Line was extended, bringing new faces to Sodor like Sixteen, Shane, Garfield, Kate, Matt, Ivan, Gina, Frankie, Trent, Liz, and Tornado with Frankie, Theo, Ivan, and Garfield running the White River Branch Line, Gina helping Ryan and Daisy, Liz, Trent, and Kate helping on Thomas' Branch Line, and Matt, Tornado, and Shane helping on The Main Line with Sixteen helping on the Main Line Loop. Who knows what will came next. That is all for now. There isn't any more Bonus: The branch lines and the main line are as follows ever since 2019 The Main Line Gordon, Henry, James, Bear, Winston, Spencer, Donald, Douglas, Peter, Molly, Neville, Patrick, Alice, Charlie, Emily, Murdoch, Rebecca, Arthur, Shane, Tornado, Matt, Paxton, and Sidney The Main Line Loop Geoff, Sixteen, Steve, Sean, Andy, and Jeffery Ffaquhar Branch Line Thomas, Percy, Toby, Mavis, Liz, Trent, Kate, Roise, and Stanley Brendam Branch Line Edward, BoCo, Adam, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Derek, Salty, Porter, and Albert Arlesburgh Branch Line / Little Western Duck, Oilver, Donald, Douglas, Sheffield, William, Jinty, Neil, and Ryan Kirk Ronan Branch Line Stanley, Rosie, Eric, Lady, Gator, and Fergus Peel Godred Branch Line Arthur, Samson, Gator, Stafford, and Iris Killdane Branch Line Diesel 10, Arry, Bert, Dennis, and Darrell Harwick Branch Line Ryan Gina and Daisy Ulfstead Branch Line Stephen, Millie, and Glynn Norramby Branch Owen, Harvey, Evan, and Edwin Atlantic Branch Line Lorenzo and William White River Branch Line Ivan, Theo, Garfield, and Frankie Skarloey Railway Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Bertram, Fred, Atlas, Jennings, Jim, and Mighty Mac Arlesdale Railway Bert, Mike, Rex, Jock, Blister 1, Blister 2, Sigred, Frank Former Colin, Clive, Matthew, Lily, Billy, 98462, and 87546